


CEO's Slut

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Crossdressing btw, Daddy Kink, I tried my best, Jaemin fucks Jeno like he deserves, Jaemin has a few kinks, Jaemin is a CEO, Jaeno, Jeno Kitty, Jeno being a brat, Jeno is Jaemin's and Jaemin's only, Jeno is a sneaky little whore, Jeno is easily wet lol, Jeno is needy, Jeno just wants Jaemin to fuck him, Jeno wears panties a lot, Jeno's a slut here, M/M, Mandhandled, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Other sex shit, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex stape-ish, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Jeno, Subspace, Top Na Jaemin, Welcome to shitty Hell, dom! Jaemin, jaemjen - Freeform, minno, nomin, they love each other ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jeno just wants Jaemin's cock, to get fucked by him. But the bitch is a busy man, it's been weeksAnd he doesn't have enough patience, He's a slut after all, Jaemin's slut to be specific.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	CEO's Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...this is trash, ok bye

The hard part of being Jaemin's slut in Jeno's opinion is, the blue haired boy is a busy CEO.

Jaemin has bought Jeno from a club somewhere down town about a year ago, and he officially owns him since then.

The brunet was a prostitute back at the club, and when Jaemin first saw him, wearing a white laced lingerie, cat ears and a matching tail, his plump lips, long lashes, and his pretty feminine body. He wanted him.

Jeno, of course was shocked and didn't expect him, of all people, one of the famous CEOs in the city, to actually buy him and most of all, own him.

The first night made it all up for Jeno, he was surely scared on what was happening, but after Jaemin fucked him like he wanted and gave him everything, he loved it and craved for more.

Pretty sure he became more of a slut than he actually was, but he doesn't care, He's Jaemin's slut anyways.

Jeno was laying down on their shared bed on a lovely afternoon, he was scrolling through his phone as Jaemin was at work.

He was bored, and most importantly horny. Jaemin has been busy even more lately after getting calls and calls from different business men and women.

Jeno scoffed at the thought and sat up after shutting his phone off, he felt a wet feeling on his area and looked to see his panties were now soaked, he giggled and stood up.

Another thing about Jeno is that he's easily wet. The smallest pecks, little pet names, softest touches and even a few thoughts of Jaemin can make his underwear soaked.

He placed his phone on a table nearby and pressed record, "hey everyone," he smiled. "Jaemin has been very busy again lately, and I got bored and very _very_ horny," he pouted. He then giggled "so I got very wet" he took a few steps back to show his soaked underwear to the camera, he claps his hands and smiled innocently "now, I'm going to play" he said giggling.

He turns around and doesn't forget to pull the waistbands of his underwear more up to make it even more tight and the back showing his ass.

He bends down under the bed, showing his ass on full view to the camera and grabs a box, he stands up and glances at the camera "found it" he winks and opens the box once he places it on the nightstand.

His eyes glow up at the sight of his toys and smiles excitedly, he grabs the biggest vibrator and the remote of it without hesitation. He looks at the camera and kisses the dildo, "let's play."

He slowly sits on the bed and leans back on the wall –perks of having the wall side and convincing Jaemin to move their bed besides it– before looking at the camera, "I don't need lube, as you can see" he giggles as he gestures his soaked underwear "so don't worry."

He takes his underwear off seductively as he licks his lips and slowly opens his legs for the camera to see his tight hole, it feels like forever since Jaemin entered his cock in his hole for Jeno. He gasps as a breeze of wind goes by and he grabs his cock, slowly starting to stroke it.

He whimpers and tightens his grip, he moves his hand down to his hole and runs his finger across it, he can't wait any longer and decided to just go for it. He inserts the dildo into his tight heat and moans softly, "ah~ ja–jaemin" he whispers.

He pushes the toy deeper until it was brushing against his spot, he gasps and grabs the remote, turning it to the highest speed without a thought and starts to pump it in and out.

Jeno can't stop moaning at the feeling of something big entering his hole after what it feels like forever, he starts to bring his hips up and fucks himself to the toy. And God, it feels so good.

He pinches his nipples and trails his hand to his mouth as he sucks on his fingers while his other hand was pumping the dildo fast and deep into his hole, "f–fuck" he cussed as he feels the familiar feeling of heat in his stomach.

He goes faster and moves his other hand to stroke his cock fast and hard matching with the dildo, he moans loudly at the overstimulation and feels his high coming up. In a blink of an eye, he cums all over his body, his hand and the bed sheets as he giggles. He fucking giggles when he cums.

He pants and takes the vibrator out as he clenches into nothing, he licks it like it was actually Jaemin's cock and rolls over to his front and sighs. After a few minutes, he stands up and grabs his phone, "thanks for watching," he winks and gives a little smooch to the camera before stopping the recording.

He's not going to upload it, of course he's not. The decision is up to Jaemin, because he's Jaemin's and his only.

A few hours later, the sound of the door being closed and footsteps heard awoke Jeno from his nap. He opens his eyes and sees Jaemin changing his clothes and walks to the bed and lays beside him.

Jaemin smiles tiredly at him and brushes his bangs away from his eyes, "hey baby," Jeno smiles back and scoots closer for warmth, He's only in his fresh underwear and Jaemin's hoodie after all.

"Hey daddy," he mumbles also tired. Jaemin doesn't question it and kissed his hair.

"What did you do today?" He asked caressing Jeno's hip and squeezing his ass a little.

"Playing," he answers, Jaemin already knew what he meant and taps his ass lightly

"Naughty kitten," he smirks when Jeno whines at the pet name. They fell asleep after that, both were tired from different things.

A few days later, Jeno just can't wait anymore. His patience has ran out and just wants to be fucked by Jaemin's cock.

Stupid business and stupid schedules, he stands up and changes into some red laced panties and puts on some baby pink lipstick. He grabs a black choker Jaemin gave to him on his birthday and wears it, he smiles at the mirror and walks out to the living room.

He doesn't really need any more makeup, Jaemin repeatedly said that he's already too pretty, his eyelashes are long and thick making it look like he has eyeliner on, he doesn't do much of blush but again, he doesn't need it.

He puts on his white shoes and grabs Jaemin's coffee brown coat, he puts it on with the sleeves passing his hands basically hiding it and grabs his keys before going out of their shared condo and locks the door.

He takes a taxi to Jaemin's company building and pays the driver, he walks in to the building and already receives looks from people around. Well, his bare legs are exposed anyway and he's only wearing his red laced panties underneath Jaemin's coffee brown colored coat.

He doesn't glance at them and walks straight to the front desk, "hi," he greets, the man was already looking at him and he shakes his head before replying,

"Oh, hello, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"I need to get to Na Jaemin's office please," he replied, the man looked at him for a moment and at the computer screen before back to him

"Sorry, He's at a meeting right now, but he's almost done. Do you perhaps have an appointment?" Jeno almost snorted but stopped himself.

"I'm his fiancé," he smiled and lifts his hand up to show the man his engagement ring, indeed they are engaged. Jaemin proposed to him last week.

The man paled and also the other people around who heard him, they widen their eyes and the man panics, "s–sorry for not knowing uhm Mr. Na's fiancé," he apologized, "do y-you need me to c-call Mr. Na to inform him?" He stutters

Jeno shakes his head, "no thank you, just lead me to his office, I have a surprise for him," he smirks. He doesn't want Jaemin to know his presence in his building, he would go mad. Jaemin has always been too possessive and protective over Jeno, he doesn't really let the brunet go out of their condo unless his assistant, Haechan, was there by his side or even better, him.

And going out of their condo without the blue haired boy's approval is basically disobeying him and making him angry.

Another thing of being Jaemin's slut is, he has anger issues sometimes, and that only makes Jeno even more excited and wet.

The man, who introduced himself as Renjun, nods and leads him to the elevator and pressed a number to which is Jaemin's floor. They stood there and made some small talk, surprisingly getting along before the elevator stops and the door opens.

They walk towards a door at the end of the area and abruptly stops when another door one their way opens, Jaemin and Haechan walks out and widens their eyes at the sight of Jeno. The brunet can't help but wink at his future husband and giggles silently when Jaemin strictly looks at him and furrows his eyebrows in anger.

The CEO takes a deep breath a little before looking at the two employees, "get back to work and don't bother going to my office, got it?" His voice low and strict, the two men nods before walking away and going back to work as Jaemin pulls Jeno by the arm and leads him to his office.

He shuts the door and pulls Jeno harshly by his arm, "what the fuck do you think you're doing here?," he growls, Jeno could only smile innocently.

"I missed you," he said, he leans forwards until their chests are touching and could feel each other's breath, "and I've been really horny" he has the audacity to bat his eyelashes at the blue haired boy.

Jaemin scowled, he pushed the things on his desk away making them fall on the floor and harshly takes his coat Jeno's wearing off, he looks a bit flustered seeing how wet Jeno is and only wearing red laced panties.

"No clothes?" He raised an eyebrow and Jeno hums in response, he rolled his eyes at how Jeno is being a brat today, "take those off, you're getting 20 spanks," he growled.

Jeno excitedly took his panties off and yelps when Jaemin grabs him by the waist, harshly turning him around, "bend over, kitten," Jeno keens at the pet name before doing as told, he's already in a lot of trouble.

He bends over, showing Jaemin his ass fully and his hole clenching unconsciously onto nothing, "such a slut," Jaemin tsked, "count, ok?" Jeno nodded before letting out a squeak when he felt a hand smacking his left ass cheek, he then moans when another one was felt on his right one.

Jaemin slaps his ass harshly as Jeno tears up from the stinging feeling, "do you not know how to count? Fucking count whore" he grits through his teeth.

Jeno mumbles a "s-sorry" shaking his head before starting to count the amount of spanks on his ass, he could feel the sting and he winces at the sound of Jaemin's hand hitting his ass harder every time.

After the last one, Jaemin caresses his now red ass and squeezes it, "want to suck my cock? Is that what you want?" He asked, Jeno only hums making Jaemin spank him again, "words, slut, use your fucking mouth and speak to me when I ask you to."

Jeno whimpers, "y-yes! Please, I want your cock so much daddy" he begs, Jaemin smiled in satisfaction and strips off his clothes, He taps Jeno's hip signaling to turn around. The brunet, being a needy little slut for Jaemin, immediately turns around and lands on his knees.

"Eager now? So naughty," Jeno smiled at him cutely and grabs his semi hard cock, he practically drools and starts to stroke it hard and fast. He kissed the tip before swallowing it whole and starts to suck as he plays with Jaemin's balls.

Jaemin moans lowly at the feeling of Jeno's mouth and can't wait to feel Jeno's hole clenching onto his dick and begging for more, he grabs a fistful of Jeno's hair and starts to thrust forward hitting the back of Jeno's throat.

Though, he could handle it, he doesn't pull away, instead he moans and chokes, he feels his eyes tearing up while he grabs Jaemin's thighs not wanting the blue haired boy to move away. Jaemin gets even more hard and groans when he felt the vibrations of Jeno's moans to his dick, he fucks the brunet's mouth faster and feels so close.

"F-fuck" he moans and cums into Jeno's mouth without warning, he pants and pulls away as he looks at the brunet, he raps his chin and Jeno obediently opens his mouth showing Jaemin it's clean, he swallowed it all, "good boy," Jaemin compliments.

Jeno blushed and stands up, Jaemin turns him around and pushed his back as he's now bending again, "use your safe word got it?" Jeno nodded hastily, very needy and leaking so much. Jaemin positions himself between Jeno's legs and spreads them even wider, showing his tight hole, "you've been so naughty today hm?"

He thrusts in harshly, balls deep, immediately hitting Jeno's prostate without even giving a warning. Jeno screams loudly feeling pain and pleasure as he holds on to the edge of the desk tightly as Jaemin didn't hesitate to fuck him.

"Such a slut, not even asking permission to go here?" Jaemin said spanking his already aching ass, "not waiting for Daddy to come home and fuck you with his cock?" Jeno moans at the dirty talk and Jaemin only continues.

He knows Jeno likes it when he's being rough, he also knows what he said was right, because he saw the video, and the things he wants to do to Jeno is never ending, "been wanting my cock and fuck your pathetic little hole, moaning my name like it's the only thing you know, which you should, because you're only mine and your body is mine to fuck, to punish, to worship"

Jeno whimpers and reaches for his neglected cock, Jaemin unfortunately notices and smacks his hand away, "bad kitten," he growls and grabs a fistful of Jeno's hair harshly making the boy moan and arch his back when the CEO pulls him towards his chest, "you think you can get away with it and touch yourself, letting me go easy on you?" Jeno hums and Jaemin holds his neck with his other hand that was previously on his hip as he chokes him.

"No, I make the decisions here baby," he whispers on Jeno's ear, the brunet chokes on a sob when Jaemin goes harsher and fucks him mercilessly, He's so close.

"D-daddy~" he moans out, Jaemin bites and sucks on his neck to his shoulders as his hand that was on Jeno's hair, plays with the boy's nipples, pinching and twisting them hard.

"Need to cum?" Jeno felt tears running down his cheeks and could only nod with a hum, He's really close. Jaemin smirks and grabs Jeno's cock, pumping it making the brunet gasp and rolls his eyes to the back of his head seeing stars, "then cum for me, you filthy whore" and not even a second later, Jeno cums everywhere, hard, and making a mess as he moans loudly.

Jaemin also feels close, he continues with the same pace and Jeno whimpers at the overstimulation, "o-ow, Daddy, _Ngh~_ " he sobs, Jaemin groans at him.

"You can take it," he said turning Jeno's head to face him and kisses him harshly, Jeno can't help but moan as he opens his mouth willingly for Jaemin to bite and suck as he explores. Jaemin then comes inside Jeno's ass and the brunet feels so full.

But then Jaemin doesn't stop, instead, he turns Jeno around to face him properly and pushed his body to lay down onto his desk as he continues to fuck him with his cum still in Jeno's hole.

Jeno starts to sob more and clings onto Jaemin's shoulders, scratching his back with his nails as he moans and whimpers the CEO's name like it's the only thing he knows, but that's because he should, he's Jaemin's and Jaemin's only.

"Daddy, f-fuck" he throws his head back as Jaemin smirks at him

"Yes baby?" He teased and cups Jeno's jaw with one hand.

"F-fuck me, more," he begs, "sh-shit! Ahh~" he cussed when Jaemin goes even more faster than before, he could see stars and feels like in heaven, it just feels so good.

"So good for me, hm Jeno-yah? My little slut" Jaemin said grabbing onto Jeno's small waist, one of Jaemin's favorite part of Jeno, his waist is just so small and fits so perfectly for him to hold.

"O-only yours~" Jeno hiccups as he continues to sob.

Jaemin smirks, "your ass is made for me to fuck, isn't it? Gosh Jeno, you feel so good around my cock, so fucking tight and takes my cock so well," he whispers into the boy's ear as Jeno clenches in response, "that's right, clench your hole on my cock, pathetic." He groans and Jeno feels his legs going lump.

Jaemin felt it too, so he grabs them and kissed Jeno on the lips, "my fucking whore, so pretty," he compliments.

Jeno preens and doesn't hold back his moans, he doesn't care if he's being so loud, if someone catches them, if someone even sees them by now from Jaemin's huge window wall in his office, showing them fucking to the whole city to see.

Jaemin doesn't care either, because he likes to show Jeno off sometimes, likes to show everyone that he owns Jeno and they shouldn't steal him away from him.

He looks at Jeno who's sobbing and whimpering his name, His cheeks flushed in red, eyes glistening in tears as some are already running down his cheeks, lips swollen and lipstick smudged, bathing in sweating and hair a mess, making it look like a halo, Jeno's not only Jaemin's slut, but he's also Jaemin's angel. He's so beautiful.

He feels close again and kissed Jeno's lips lovingly unlike before that was harsh, he mumbles an "I love you, baby," before they both come hard, Jeno comes and comes as he shakes uncontrollably.

They pant as Jaemin carefully and slowly pulls out, making Jeno whine as he clenched onto nothing. He looks at Jeno's hole which is dripping _his_ cum down to his thick thighs, he looks at Jeno's face and sees the boy staring off, breathing softly and his body shaking.

Jeno's in subspace, Jaemin can't help but coo. Jeno is already adorable, no lie in that, but the way how he's adorable in subspace is a bit different, just a tiny bit. They both hit differently for Jaemin, especially when Jeno's so pliant and let's him get manhandled by him.

Jaemin runs a hand through his hair and dresses up, he grabs an extra oversized hoodie and shorts in one of his drawers to which he wears when it's a bit hot out in the office or he feels like changing, he does workout when there's extra time anyways.

He walks over to Jeno and helps him dress up into his extra clothes, "baby? Are you with me?" Jeno hums and nods his head mindlessly, Jaemin smiles softly and hugs Jeno by the waist as he sits down on his chair and the brunet on his lap.

He plays with Jeno's hair as he soothes his back since Jeno was still a bit shaky and leaves feather like kisses on the boy's face, head and neck. Jeno nuzzles into Jaemin's neck, the CEO could feel Jeno's breath and hears him huffing softly.

He sighs and stands up to carry Jeno with the boy's legs around his torso as he carries him with one arm and the other holding his suitcase, his coat to which Jeno had wore and Jeno's panties. He walks to the elevator and presses the floor of the basement parking lot, he carries Jeno to the car as he nods and smiles at the other employees who had bid their farewells to them.

He drives them both home back to their condo and changes into his nightwear after taking a shower while Jeno lays down on their bed, he then joins his lover and pulls him into a hug as Jeno snuggles onto him for warmth, He's still a bit in subspace and a little fragile, but Jaemin's there with him.

Jaemin kisses Jeno's forehead and watches his baby slowly drifting off to sleep and smiles seeing Jeno at peace, he looks at Jeno's pretty features as he listens to the brunet's breathing and soon, slowly closing his eyes, joining Jeno to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how did I do o.O
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading this shit. Follow me on twitter @justjaemjen and at Wattpad @bbyjenomnom.
> 
> Aight see ya in hell.


End file.
